


Kurt Knows Now

by MoPerson



Category: Glee
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Inequality, M/M, Minor Angst, Mpreg, but it's for two seconds and then its gone, child-like narrative style, societal prejudices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoPerson/pseuds/MoPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt never knew true happiness. But after he met Brody, he found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt Knows Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is so AU Its not even funny. This is so au. Almost nothing from the show happened. Please don't kill me over the AUness. And then there's the oocness sooooooosososoosooooo OOC! Sorry about that.
> 
> This is for BabyGleeFan11's (over on ff.net) mpreg contest. ~ (that I WON AHA! and it ended a LONG time ago lol) (I just never posted this anywhere...)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

**_Kurt knows now._ **

 

Kurt never knew how rewarding being a family could be. He never knew a lot of things.

When he had first met Brody, he was skeptical because he couldn't fathom why an attractive man was coming on to him. Sure, Kurt knew he was attractive. But he knew that a carrier was a burden no matter how you looked at it. He couldn't get into any good jobs, apply for NYADA, or be a professional anything. He could only hope for a husband and a dead end job somewhere.

Sure, women's rights were achieved æons ago. But carriers rights? They were next to none after age 18. A carrier cannot be married until at least age 16, carriers cannot engage in coitus with an adult, carriers are entitled to sufficient education... Blah blah blah. Kurt had heard it all. Kurt hated it. Kurt knew that he didn't have many options then so close to his 18th birthday. And Kurt knew that he wasn't as desirable as a woman. What Kurt didn't know was why this handsome, obviously accomplished gentleman was coming on to him.

"So what's got you so down?" The man was bold, gutsy. Kurt knew this.

"What's it to you?" Kurt held his light mocha half-Caf coffee in his warm cotton gloved hand. His glasz eyes peeked up from underneath perfectly coiffed hair and a tasteful woolen cap placed delicately on his amber locks. He sat in central park, New York. A cold bench was his only companion.

"Well, when I see a beautiful creature I have a duty to get whatever ailments they have away." This man was gutsy and had very bad grammatical skill. Kurt knew this also.

"Then what ailments could I possibly have, good sir?" Kurt decided to play along. He didn't have anything else to do. "I was perfectly fine and content before you disturbed my meditation."

"Well then. I suppose that my aid is not needed." The man bowed low, sweeping the ground with a flourish of his hand. "Please do not hesitate to call me if you are ever in need of anything. My services are yours for the use."

The man held a small, pale yellow business card in his hand. Kurt took it, deciding that if he lived here in New York, he'll need a few allies. He was alone, after all.

"Thank you, kind sir. I do hope I can find you in the future, as I am sure that ailments will render me absolutely stricken!" Kurt liked this game. He waved courteously as the man took his leave, walking with a spring in his step.

"Brody Weston." Kurt read. He took a sip of his cooling coffee. "NYADA instructor!?"

[insert line]

The next day, Kurt sat at the same bench, sipping his coffee slowly. Coiffed hair completely hidden in favor of a penguin hat with cute fluff trims.

His breath made smoky plumes in the cold air. The breeze tickled his cheeks, and colored his nose a rosy hue. He was waiting for the man. Brody Weston. NYADA instructor. Kurt knew he was probably falling for this guy, and that was dangerous. But he couldn't help but crane his neck and look all about for the dark, cropped hair and tall stature of his new found acquaintance.

"Looking for someone?"

Kurt nearly spilled his coffee all over himself. He spun around only to be face to face with Brody. His smirking face and Aqua colored eyes taunted him. He felt his face heat and his heart beat string in his chest.

"What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost!" Brody's eyes were laughing at him, even if his mouth wasn't. Kurt knew this.

"You snuck up on me, you jerk." Kurt's voice was breathless.

Brody continued to meet Kurt in the park from that day on. They began to chat, Brody would bring food - "heart healthy and devoid of nuts and preservatives!"- and they began to fall in love. Kurt knew all along what Brody wanted. He wanted his heart. Not just his body. Brody was different. Kurt knew. On his birthday, Brody brought him a bouquet and a card. Kurt felt a flutter in his stomach.

They kissed soon after. It was soft, and hesitant. But Kurt could tell how much Brody wanted to deepen it. His hands itched to feel Kurt's body all over. His tongue wanted to taste, his eyes see.

But he held off for Kurt. Kurt was still young. Kurt was still so innocent. Kurt knew that Brody was just protecting him. Kurt had never felt more loved and cared for.

It only escalated from that. They began going on fancy dates, to fancy restaurants that charged too much. They began walking home together, and holding hands. Kurt told his dad about Brody, and his Dad did not sound very pleased. But Kurt knew it was only because he was his father's only son. His only child. Sure, he had Finn, but Kurt was his only Biological child and at least Finn could protect himself with brute strength.

Kurt was very happy in New York. Brody allowed him to sit in on his classes, and he was well on his way to a job in the fashion industry with vogue. A job any fashionably inclined person would love to have. Even if it paid minimum wage, he would get to follow the head of vogue. A dream come true if he ever saw it.

They were happy for a full year. Brody almost never slept at his own apartment and Kurt shared his closet space with Brody. Burt came to New York to interrogate Brody, eventually falling for his charm and bonding over football and a mutual hate of the same team. Kurt felt whole. Kurt knew that this was what he had come to New York for. To find Brody. To find his Knight.

Then, one chilly December night, they made love. It was passionate and gentle. It was hot and explosive. It was right and wrong and hot and cold all at once. It was Kurt's first time. Kurt had known that he might regret his first time. But he didn't regret it with Brody.

Then, the April of the next year, they were married in tropical Jamaica with their closest family and friends and Brody's co-workers under the bright sun. They smiled and cried and hugged and kissed.

Kurt knew he would be so happy. And Kurt was right.

Then, Kurt began going to the bathroom every morning (And afternoon on occasion) to expel fluids and partially digested food from his stomach. He was terrified of what Brody would say or do if he found out that Kurt was pregnant. Kurt knew that he was over-reacting, and that he should suck it up because Brody loves him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it until they were in an accident.

Drunk driver on the freeway driving head on into traffic, nearly killed both Brody and Kurt. Brody only suffered a broken leg, but Kurt hit his head too hard on the dashboard. The air bag was slightly delayed. Brody wheeled himself into Kurt's room on his wheelchair to hold his hand. A coma. For three weeks.

Kurt didn't know anything for three weeks. He woke up slowly to Brody singing softly. Kurt remembered what happened moments before he fell unconscious and he panicked, the beeping heart monitor screaming and Kurt sobbing. Brody yelled something about stress and baby and then Kurt was sedated. The next time he woke up, he did so in a much calmer fashion. His hands cupped his soft belly and he let out a soft sound.

Brody was so relieved and flustered. He didn't know what to do with himself. The nurse came into the room with a clip board and news that their children were fine. Kurt had nearly bowled over from the confirmation of his child's heath, but learning of two! He nearly passed out.

They were let out of the hospital one month later, Kurt had begun to show slightly through his tight sweaters, although you had to be Brody or Kurt himself to be able to see it. Kurt knew that he would need clothes soon, but he settled for wearing Brody's clothes instead.

Pregnant sex was amazing. Kurt was needy almost all of the time. Brody had a hard time keeping up. Kurt would ride him through the night, and then get up to make breakfast, limping but happy. Brody never knew how stimulating watching semen drip out of the person you love would be. He couldn’t get the picture out of his head. Kurt was just so full of him. His child, his cum, his love.

Kurt never knew how explosive sex could be until he rode Brody while spooning ice cream into his mouth. The cold tub was pressing against his puffy, sensitive nipple and he came five times that night. Speaking of nipples, they were very puffy, red and achy. Kurt complained endlessly unless he was pressing ice cubes to them or Brody was sucking on them.

Then, the birth of their children came like a brick to the groin. In Brody's case, it was.

They were walking around, getting excersise for Brody's leg and Kurt's swollen ankles. They passed by a construction site and a crane dropped a load of bricks onto a safety net, propelling one at high speeds into Brody's groin, and startling Kurt into labor. It was hilariously imperfect and disastrous, with Burt and Carole and Finn flying in on the next plane out, Brody binge eating Vending Machine Chips and Kurt screaming something about needing ice cubes for his nipples.

Kai and Kei were born healthy and unhappy, as all babies are. Kurt breast fed for the first time and Brody actually held both babies at once. They were healthy, not necessarily happy, and absolutely perfect. Carole shed tears when they arrived. Burt was so proud. Finn was confused. "I thought it was Brody who was pregnant!"

Six years later, Kurt knew that his kids probably shouldn't be stuffing twigs into their underwear, and they also shouldn't be trying to climb up to their treehouse their father built for them with said twigs irritating their sensitive bodies. But Kurt couldn't haul himself off of the ground to reprimand them. His large pregnant belly prevented him from getting up. And he couldn't bring himself to stop their exploration.

Brody kissed his belly softly, chuckling as his daughter kicked his cheek.

Kurt never knew how rewarding being a family could be. He never knew a lot of things. Heartache, panic, love, passion, lust. He knows now what happiness is.

He knows now.

"I know now."

"Know what, honey?" Brody asked.

"Happiness, Brody. I'm happy." Kurt kissed his husband softly, smiling as Kai and Kei squealed happily. "I know now."


End file.
